Sword art online: our fight, the 300
by spkieeb2
Summary: Asuna has escaped. but Kirito has taken her place and he's not about to wait around. he will find a way to the real world, to Asuna but this time it her turn to save him... crabby summary, sequel to SAO our fight


A/N welcome to Sword art online: our fight, The 300 If you haven't read the first one then i suggest you go do that, but if you have i'm sorry for making you guys wait but I had no idea how to start this so yeah. I'll give it my best shot. Anyway let's go,

* * *

Chapter 1: A new game.

Asuna sat next to her lover. She told him about her day, she told him everything. She just wished he could reply. She held on her his boney hand wishing he would hold hers back. She wished for a lot of things that would not happen. All she could was wish.

Asuna was thankful to Suguha and her mother. They were there for her. They accepted her into their family only asking a few questions about kazuto. They knew how much it hurt Asuna to think about him being next to her. Being able to touch him and feel him next to her but yet to know deep in his mind he wasn't. Even after 3 years that pain never faded. They knew it was like a piece of her was missing, they could see the pain inside her and it was the clear pain which allowed them to welcome her into their family.

Suguha had taken a fast liking to Asuna, and Asuna for Suguha. They had gotten so close with their stories about Kazuto that they had began to see each other as sisters, Kazuto being the one to connect them. It was the same for her mother, She would welcome Asuna into her home and cook for her and take care of her like a true mother would.

Asuna just wished her family would be the same. Her father, as kind and caring as he was, he had a weakness for his wife, and Asuna mother hated Kazuto, despite nver meeting. His wealth was all she cared for and as his family had little to talk about her mother saw no intrested in their relationship. Not that this ever stopped Asuna.

She would never fail to be their on the day Kazuto family went to visit him she would sometime stay the night on days where it hurt more than normal. Sleeping on the sofa dreaming of a time lost to her. A time of happiness, of love.

Asuna felt her heart hurt and tears form in her eyes as she sat hold Kazuto's thin skeletal hands. Seeing every bone in his body as his nervegear kept him trapped in another world. A place unknown to her. A place she was determined to fine 'I will find you.. It my turn to save you, after all.'

Suguha but a hand on Asuna shoulder as bring her to reality. "Sorry Asuna but we have to go."

Asuna nodded her head and followed the pair out the room. The drive home was silent as always, and when they arrived Asuna was asked if she was staying over and that was it. They never really spoke after the trip to the hospital it was like they were all trying to fix themselves and relive happier times. After a few hours everything would be somewhat normal.

/A few hours later./

Asuna sat reading her phone on the sofa in Suguha living room. Asuna had developed a habit of looking at gaming forums and news, reading on updates for the latest games, gaining insight on how they worked and who were considered the best of the best. Be that standalone players to guilds. She was interested in it all.

Suguha sat beside her doing the same thing. She looked up at Asuna a question forming. "Hey Asuna...Why don't you come play ALO with me this weekend. I mean it might help take your mind of all of this and well you know what I mean."

Asuna looked up from her phone and smiled. "I can't. My mom destroyed my headset and banned them from the household. Besides I don't have the money to buy that Amuspheres anyway." Asuna stopped for a moment as her phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil."

Asuna looked down at her phone and saw a very simple but angry message from her mother. It read. 'HOME NOW.' Sighing Asuna stood up and said her goodbyes before heading home.

/Asuna home./

Upon returning home Asuna went into the living room to find her mother looking very pissed off. Her voice dripped venom as she spoke causing a shiver to fall down Asuna spine. "What have i told you about going to see that boy. Not only that but you sneak out the house to do AGAIN. You're lucky I don't bar you windows."

"So what I'm a prisoner now." Asuna spat.

"No of course not. However I refuse to let you see that boy. How will he support you and thats if he wakes up. I've seen how hurt you are about him still being trap in that game. You have to know that there is a chance he could never wake up right, better to move on to someone **better** now and be done with it" The words of her mother were like a dagger in the back. Her blood began to boil and she could no longer hold herself back as she exploded with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT KIRITO LIKE THAT!" Asuna lowered her voice but the anger remained. "I love him more than anything. He is everything to me. I fought for him, I cooked for him, I lived for him. Just like he fought for me, he sacrificed everything for me. I refuse to just give up on him. None for your suitors will be able to stand beside him, no matter how much money or power they have."

Asuna didn't stick around after her outburst. She turned and left the room heading to her bedroom. Locking herself inside she growled before sitting on her bed. She looked to her bedside table and saw a letter from Liz. Something they had been doing since they were reunited in the real world. Liz didn't have a phone but wanted to keep in touch, but with the pair of them being fairly busy with family stuff they couldn't hang out so they came up with a pen pal system. It was simple really. They would just write a letter and post to the receivers door. If they were lucky they would catch them and then they could meet up, not that had happened yet.

Asuna carefully but quickly ripped open the letter and began to read it. ' _Hey Asuna I'm going to keep this short and not go into much detail but a friend of mine was play ALO, you know that new fairy game, well anyway she said she saw that all power leader of the 300 guild. If you don't know them look it up their all over the forums and stuff but anyway. She saw him she took a picture and sent it to me, you can only see the back but just by looking you'll now why I've told you this.'_

Asuna stopped reading and looked at the picture that came inside the envelope. It was blurry but Asuna knew what she was looking at. There stood a man dressed on all black, which messy black hair and sword sword on his back. Asuna still had her doubt but desperately wanted to see if it was him. There was a small chance it was him but it was enough for her, Asuna finished reading the letter before she trying to come up with a plan to play the game.

' _I know you and I know that you'll be wanting to go into ALO now. Well good news I brought you a Amusphere and the game. I hide them in the brushes under your window. Just hope you mom didn't find them first.'_

"Thank you Liz" Asuna thought aloud. Just as she did so her mother banged on the door.

"Asuna, let me in now!"

"No."

"Asuna you will do as I say." her mother fired back

"No."

"ASUNA YUUKI OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR GOD HELP ME !"

"NO!"

Asuna heard her mother growl. Before she spoke again. "Fine I'll let you have your tantrum but make sure you cheer up within the hour I have a new suitor coming to see you and I think you'll going to like him."

Asuna was anger flared again but she didn't speak, She stood up and grabbed a large bag from under her bed. She then began to stuff as many clothes and anything of importance into it. Once she was done she open her window and threw it out. Making sure it didn't land in brushes, she then climb out jumping onto the branch not far from her window. Once she was out of the tree she grabbed the bag and found the Amusphere and the game Liz had left her. She rushed down the street heading back to Suguha home. Texting her on the way.

/Suguha home./

Asuna was welcomed back with opened arms. Thankful she had explain thing to them in the past they kind of guesses this would happen at some point. Suguha mother said she was allowed to stay but for not longer than a month. She would call Asuna father like she had on the other time Asuna came to stay and let him know what was happening. Asuna knew her father wouldn't be happy with what Asuna had done but would also accept the fact that her mother had pushed her too hard, hurting Asuna to be around her. So Asuna hoped he wouldn't object, and he didn't as long as she returned to them in a month and texted him every night.

Once every had been arranged Suguha mother spoke. "Asuna I can't have you sleeping on the sofa now. You'll hurt your back if you do that, so you'll have to sleep in Kazuto's bed."

Asuna heart broke again. She was happy to have the chance to see it, let alone sleep in it. Suguha mother had kept the room lock since Kirito was placed in hospital. Asuna heart broke because she wanted to be entering that room for the first time with Kirito himself, she didn't want to be going in there alone. However with Suguha encouragement and excitement to play ALO again she dragged Asuna upstair and before the door to her in game husbands room. With the key in hand she unlocked the door entering a place she had longed to explore.

* * *

A/N how was it good, bad. Let me know. Follow and favourite if you like…

And i will see you in the next chapter


End file.
